Midori Jinno
Midori Jinno (ジーノミドリ), known as "the ghost of Konoha" ("木ノ葉の幽霊, Konohagakure no Yurei") is a kunochi of Konohagakure and a member of Iwagakure's Jinno-Clan. She severes as the Jonin-leader of Konoha's Team 14. * 1 Background ** 1.1 Early life ** 1.2 .1Third Shinobi War * 2 Personality * 3 Appearance * 4 Abilities ** 4.1 Kekkei Genkei *** 4.1.2 Particle Style: Jittai-ka ** 4.2 Eight Gates ** 4.3 Speed ** 4.4 Chakra Control * 5 Part I ** 5.1 Chunin Exams ** 5.2 Konoha Crash ** 5.3 Search for Tsunade ** 5.4 Sasuke Recovery Mission ** 5.5 Third Great Beast Arc ** 5.6 Lejan Information Mission * 6 Part II ** Akatsuki Suppression Mission ** Pain's Assault ** Past Arc: The Locus of Konoha ** Paradise Life on a Boat ** Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown ** Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation ** Fourth Shinobi World War: Climax ** Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki ** Kaguya Ōtsutsuki Strikes * 7 Blank Period ** Kakashi Hiden: Lightning in the Icy Sky ** The Last: Naruto the Movie ** Konoha Hiden: The Perfect Day for a Wedding * 8 New Era ** Versus Momoshiki Arc * 9 In other Media ** Movies *** Naruto the Movie: Guardians of the Cresecent Moon Kingdom *** Naruto Shippuuden the Movie: Will of Fire *** Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie *** The Last: Naruto the Movie * 10 Trivia * 11 Quotes Background Early Life During her younger years Midori often visited Konoha with her father Heiji. After taking liking into the village Heiji decided to stay there and make his daughter a Konoha Shinobi. Midori joined the Academy and became friends with Saya Mutsumi, Airi Hio, Tohou and Ronin Hyuuga quickly. They got promoted Genin at the age of 10 and Midori was assigned to Kushina's Team alongside Saya and Ronin. The Jinno-Clan was well known for their conservative and brutal political behavior as well as their constant striving to maintain the white hair and blue eyes appearance. Midori was born with green eyes, which is why Heiji decided to leave Iwagakure right after her birth. The "impurity" Midori's physical appearance showed was a insult to the Jinno-Clan. Heiji showed her the beauty of her surroundings which made her curious for everything the girl saw. After entering Konoha and being fascinated by its political handling and mentality both of them decided to start a new life in Konoha far away from the conservative politics of Iwagakure's Jinno-Clan. As a Member of the Jinno-Clan Midori was forced to keep her hair long in order to show the so called "glory" of the Jinno's white hair tradition. Women of the Jinno-Clan weren't allowed to become Shinobi and had to practice household keeping which Midori technically enjoyed, but would've never admitted. She became a hypocrite tomboy, cut her hair short and always used to cause trouble at the academy yet still managed to maintain good grades. Personality . Appearance Most of the time Midori wears her Chunin-vest, baggy pants and would hide her hair with a full-cover head protector. Her eyes are grass green and she tents to have a bit of a tan. Her hair is white and falls loosely around her shoulders. Midori has a mole on her left cheek next to her nose. Abilities Category:DRAFT